Grand Bulim Avenue train station
The Grand Bulim Avenue'' ''train station'' is a level in '''Lost in Vivo'. The station itself seems to be very old, with chandeliers acting as a main light source in some areas. 1. Guide The player boards on a train after resetting the power source on the Subway Station level, and after waiting for about a minute the train disappears, leaving the player in a tunnel near to the Grand Bulim Train Station. The first objective is to pick up a bottle (bleach?) and draw near a door that is, upon interaction, "seems to be covered in slime" after getting close to the door, the player falls into the slime, and after dying, respawns at the last save point, now with the player's remains and new enemies in the room, suggesting that the whole level is about solving a problem with the protagonist's look and self-hate. upon dying, the door previously "covered in slime" is now unlocked, leading to a path on the train rails. the player first goes to a sofa at the end of the tunnel, with a note on it; "Page 1." "Life was too harsh." "Love was lost forevermore." "They hung from a ceiling fan." "Starting at the floor." Upon ending the interaction with the note, the train at the other side of the tunnel starts driving towards the player, still leaving room to get back off the rails. The player has to either destroy, or evade the train which has become an enemy, to get to another area with restrooms and a broken door. After getting inside the restrooms, opening all of the stall doors and attempting to leave will unlock one of the stalls in which lies a kitchen knife. on the other side of the restrooms lies a note; "I don't know what to write" "I don't know if it's good or bad" "I don't know if it makes me happy or sad." "I think we're going to have a child." After leaving the restroom and going to a room with 3 heads in the main part of the station, the third head is now not broken anymore; after getting the combination right (first head down, second head up, third head down) and attempting to change the third head's position, the heads will all turn up, spilling blood over their "necks". after unlocking the door, the player has to go through a maze with parasites, which the player has to kill. when the player gets to the end of the maze, and goes to a save room, their save is "erased" and the next room has a giant parasite in it, which kills the player and brings them over to a starting screen, which is now changed: "so, how are you feeling?" "I feel like everyone hates me, and I hate myself." "Your sense of worth is too influenced by body shape, you don't judge others so harshly. You have worth, you have beauty, but you are unable to see it. Your vision of yourself is distorted." "Then, how should i fix it? If i can't fix my body then how do I fix my vision of myself?" "We are working together to fix it. But I will also write you a refill for your Fluoxetine." after the changed starting sequence, the player is teleported back into the save room, having lost nothing, and the path to the next room is not a trap this time. After progressing, the player has to get through two doors; the left one having, at first, an image of, (probably?) a zombie, or a ghoul, and the picture on the right being a well-drawn image of a woman. There is no way to progress through the right door, as the player is only attacked by higher and higher amounts of enemies, the player has to get through the left door three times, at the first time the disturbing image turning into a normal image of a man, and having no changes done to it later. upon going through the left door 3-4 times, the player gets into a room with a giant fruit, a toilet, 2 dispensing machines, the right choice is to eat the fruit and not use the toilet to puke; this has to be done 3 times otherwise instead of an empty room there is a giant parasite that kills the player. upon, once again, taking the "right" choice the player spawns into a tunnel with a train raging at it, immediately being stopped by a transparent human ghost. the player has to progress into a hole in the ground, going to the next level. 2. Enemies The first enemy encountered is a broken mirror, likely symbolizing the protagonist's distorted self-image. It's encountered after the player dies from falling into the slime. The second enemy, is the train mimic. It's encountered after getting back onto the train tracks and reading the "page 1" note. The third enemy, are parasites, found in many numbers in the maze. The last enemy is just a giant version of the parasite, encountered when the player does something wrong within the maze, and right after the save deleting room.Category:Locations